Love Puzzle
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Marinette está decidida a confesarle su amor a Adrien. ¿Logrará su cometido? o ¿Pasará por un mal sabor de boca?


La ciudad de París, se alzaba gloriosa ante los cálidos rayos solares que desprendía el sol y daban paso a un nuevo día en la ciudad a la que apodaban La capital del amor.

Marinette como ya era costumbre, se levantó tarde, solo le quedaban 5 minutos para entra y comenzó a guardar apresurada todas sus pertenencias en su mochila y algunas galletas para Tikki en su bolso.

—¡Ay, casi lo olvido! — se quejó golpeándose la frente frustrada, regresó sobre sus mismos pasos y asió la caja alargada que reposaba sobre su escritorio de manera temblorosa.

Expulsó aire de sus pulmones y corrió escaleras abajo dispuesta a despedirse de sus padres y tomar rumbo a la escuela.

Una vez ahí saludo de manera efusiva a Alya quien estaba entrando con su novio Nino abrazados, este último también al saludó con un ligero abrazo para finalmente entrar los 3 al salón.

«Adrien aún no llega»

La azabache respiró tristemente y se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga disimulando su tristeza.

Caline Bustier llegó al salón de clases saludando a todos sus aprendices y mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se borró al ver un asiento vació.

—¿Alguien sabe algo sobre Adrien Agreste? — preguntó de manera general esperando que alguien le diera una explicación.

Nino al escuchar a su maestra preguntar sobre Adrien levantó su mano y se paró de su asiento para dar la explicación pedida.

—Adrien esta practicando esgrima ahora mismo, en una semana tiene un campeonato y su papá pidió permiso al director para faltar esos días por la práctica.

—Entiendo — ya mucho más tranquila tomó el libro grande de su escritorio y lo abrió para dirigirse a sus alumnos - por favor, ubíquense en la pagina 95 y comencemos a leer... Rosita — se dirigió a su alumna y con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicó que se levantara — lee el párrafo en donde nos quedamos por favor — pidió a la rubia

La rubia de cortos cabellos asió su Tablet y leyó en voz alta lo que la profesora le había indicado.

En el asiento Marinette no pudo evitar estar decepcionada al escuchar de parte de Nino que Adrien no asistiría a clases.

Así que una gran idea surgió de su cabeza.

Si Adrien no podía ir a clases por las clases de esgrima, entonces ella iría a las clases esgrima y le entregaría su regalo.

Totalmente decidida espero a que terminaran las clases para poder realizar su plan.

**...**

—Muy bien... traigan realizada las actividades de la página 100 a la 105, pueden retirarse — habló la Srta. Bustier a todos sus alumnos.

La futura diseñadora guardó con parsimonia todas las cosas en su mochila y se repitió ansiosa en su mente el plan que había maquinado en su cabeza hace algunas horas.

«Muy bien, es sencillo, solo le das la caja, la carta y corres... sencillo»

Se repitió en su mente mientras caminaba hacia donde eran las canchas del Françoise Dupont, donde Adrien recibía sus clases de esgrima.

«Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala y exh... ¡Ay no puedo!»

Pensó cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza, su cuerpo tembló cuando llegó a la entrada de los vestidores, ya que a esas horas, recién habría terminado la practica... y eso lo sabía porque tenía el horario de Adrien memorizado al derecho y al revés.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta para entrar cuando escuchó una conversación entre Adrien y... Kagami, no le prestó mucha atención cuando escuchó que hablaban de un tema en particular... acaso hablaban ¿De ella? Se apegó a la puerta para escuchar mejor y su mirada decayó cuando escuchó hablar a la esgrimista sobre lo ingenua y débil que le parecía y de que debería salir con chicas que parezcan menos... bobas.

Su corazón dolió pensando que quizás, fuera cierto, ella no merecía estar con alguien como Adrien, miró su regalo en sus manos y pensó que era algo patético si se lo entregaba, pero al escuchar a Adrien defenderla la esperanza volvió a surgir y el corazón le latió a mil por hora.

Entreabrió la puerta para observar lo que sucedía dentro y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver como Kagami inclinaba un poco su rostro al del chico y conectaba sus labios en un delicado rose.

Abrazó la caja que traía consigo contra su pecho y evitó que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, sin poder resistirlo más dejó caer la caja de regalo al suelo y corrió todo lo que le permitieron sus piernas hasta el único lugar en donde tenía en mente ahogar sus penas.

**...**

Adrien estaba paralizado en ese momento , al sentir los fríos labios de Kagami contra su boca en un beso casto, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ni para corresponderle ni para apartarla, así que solo esperó a que la esgrimista se separara de su rostro.

Adrien hizo una mueca de nervios y se pasó la mano a la nuca en señal de incomodidad, quería mucho a Kagami, pero no de esa forma, pero debía dejar las cosas claras si no quería que hubieran malentendidos entre ellos y tampoco quería perder su amistad.

—Kagami yo...

—¿Si? — lo incentivó a hablar.

—Tenemos que hablar... — suspiró derrotado.

La japonesa lo miró extrañado y después de escuchar de su propia boca que no quería nada con ella excepto su amistad entendió porque había estado tan rígido cuando le había robado un beso.

Sin nada ms que hacer solo bufó sintiéndose humillada y después de decirle que lo sentía por incomodarlo y desearle suerte con la chica que le gustaba, salió de ahí con una expresión indiferente.

Adrien vio el mismo sitio en donde había salido la japonesa y tomó su bolsa de entrenamiento para salir de los vestidores cuando notó algo en el suelo cerca de la entrada.

Levantó la caja y observó que tenía una carta pegada encima con su nombre, la abrió y leyó las siguientes palabras.

_Querido Adrien._

_Creí que nunca iba a llegar el día en el que te confesaría lo que siento por ti, y la verdad es que... Te amo._

_Te amo desde que me protegiste de la lluvia con tu sombrilla a pesar de que estaba enojada contigo._

_Te amo porque siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti._

_Te amo por tener siempre una sonrisa dulce en tu rostro a pesar de que estés pasando un mal día._

_Te amo porque eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido._

_Te Amo Adrien Agreste._

_Att: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _

Adrien leyó la carta con las mejillas llameando y abrió la caja de regalo, la cual contenía varios chocolates en forma de corazón y coloreados con pintura comestible roja.

Su mente divagó por varios segundos hasta que conectó los cabos sueltos.

«Un momento... si esto estaba aquí, significa que Marinette debió haber visto...»

Sacudió la cabeza evitando pensar lo peor y sin siquiera prestarle atención a su guardaespaldas que lo esperaba salió corriendo a buscar a la chica de coletas.

«Tengo que encontrarla»

Pensó preocupado.

No sabía por donde comenzar a buscar, así que ordenó su transformación para poder revisar con mayor rapidez todos los roncones de París, comenzando desde su casa.

La panadería Dupain-Cheng estaba vacía y cuando revisó el cuarto de la chica este no daba señal alguna de que hubiera alguien adentro.

Busco en el arco del Triunfo, varios parques de Francia, incluso en el museo Louvre y el puente de la artes... no había rastro de ella.

Hasta que pensó en un lugar en el que no había buscado... la Torre Eiffel, era algo descabellado que una joven de 16 años estuviera en ese lugar, pero... ya había buscado por cada rincón de París y ya era algo tarde, pasában de las 6 así que tendría que buscarla allí aunque sonara loco.

Trepó tal como lo haría un gato y rodeo la torre buscando a aquella doncella de cabellos azulados, a simple vista no parecía haber nadie casi estuvo resignado a irse cuando escuchó un sollozo proveniente de lo más alto de la torre.

Escaló hasta lo más alto y... por fin la vio.

La chica lloraba amargamente recargada en una de las vigas de la torre con su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas.

El corazón se le destrozó al escucharla llorar, no quería que saliera lastimada, y dejando su lado el pensamiento de como ella pudiera haber escalado una torre tan alta en su estado, se acercó despacio tratando de no perturbar su improvisado lugar para desahogarse.

—¿Princesa?

Marinette levantó la cabeza asustada y fue cuando el héroe al fin pudo ver su rostro.

Las lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos hasta llegar a su barbilla, sus escleróticas estaban rojas y su cabello ahora estaba esparramado por sus hombros dándole la apariencia de una niña indefensa.

—¿Que haces aquí princesa? ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar? — preguntó a la vez que se acercaba.

—C-Chat — la voz quebrada de la chica hizo que su estomago se retorciera y que sintiera como si una lanza helada le atravesara las entrañas.

La chica corrió en su dirección y se aferro a él como si fuera la última cosa que mantenía con vida.

—Shh... Shh tranquila — le susurró dulcemente acariciando su cabello color media noche.

—Todo esta bien My Lady...

La chica se separó de su pecho asustada observándolo con ojos abiertos.

—¿M-My Lady? C-Como ¿Cómo es qué...? —comenzó a balbucear.

—Por favor... — su tono despreocupado y con una pizca de diversión la sorprendió— ¿Quién aparte de mi y de Ladybug podría escalar hasta la punta torre Eiffel sin ayuda de armas mágicas...?

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se hundió en su pecho para seguir llorando sin preocuparse de que ahora el chico supiera su identidad.

El chico le devolvió un abrazó reconfortante mientras le susurraba un "lo siento" "perdóname" y hundía su rostro en el cabello de la chica besando su cuello.

—¿P-Porqué te disculpas? — preguntó separando al chico de su cuello sin entender porque le ofrecía disculpas.

El chico sin poder guardar más secretos se destransformó frente a ella dándole paso al chico que se escondía tras la máscara.

—¿Adrien? — la joven dió un jadeo de sorpresa tratando de alejarse del chico que horas atrás había lastimado su corazón.

—No, no por favor — el chico desesperado la volvió a acercar en un abrazo que le impedía alejarse de él.

La chica no forcejeó más, pero si emitió un ligero sollozo que provoco que el chico aumentara mas su agarre.

\- Perdóname, perdóname por favor... no es lo que parece te lo juro — rogó desesperado — solo déjame explicarte por favor.

La chica aún removiéndose inquieta lo dejo hablar, no es como si ella pudiese decir algo en estos momentos de todos modos.

—Kagami ella... ella fue quien me besó... yo no quise que lo hiciera te lo juro — le explicó rogando que le creyera — mi corazón solo late por ti My Lady... por nadie más.

—Solo por eso me quieres no es verdad... —murmuró dolida — solo amas a Ladybug... no a la chica detrás de la mascara — expresó con decepción en su voz.

—¿Te refieres a Marinette?... la dulce chica de coletas que me regaló unos chocolates y me escribió una carta con las palabras más dulces y significativas que me han dicho — habló con seguridad — ambas son la misma chica que hace mi corazón lata sin control alguno — expresó sin despegar sus ojos de los azules de ella.

La chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esto era como un sueño del que pronto Tikki la sacaría despertándola con un pellizco.

—Y-Yo...

—Te amo My Lady... las amo a ambas — declaró en voz baja acercándose a su rostro.

Adrien apartó unos negros mechones del blanquecino rostro de la chica y unió los labios en un dulce beso sellando la promesa de amor que ambos comenzaron.

**Extra**

Adrien golpeteó su casco nerviosamente con sus dedos protegidos por los guantes de esgrima, tomó su florete y en cuanto anunciaron su nombre por el micrófono junto al contrincante con el que se enfrentaría se colocó el casco y caminó hacia el estadio.

Cuando estuvo a punto de poner un pie afuera una voz que conocía muy bien se escuchó a sus espaldas y una Marinette agotada con las manos en las rodillas se poso frente a él, se levantó la rejilla del casco para observarla mejor.

—¡Adrien! — la joven inhaló algo de aire para calmar su agitada respiración y conectó sus zafiros con las esmeraldas del chico.

Trago fuertemente y con todo el valor que pudo reunir lo tomó de las solapas de su traje de esgrima y lo jaló hacia ella para fundir sus labios con los suyos.

El rubio tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par ante tan inesperada reacción, si que una vez que reaccionó del shock sujeto la estrecha cintura de la preciosa chica a la que besaba y la apretó contra su cuerpo que se había quedado paralizado y un cosquilleo viajaba por todo su estómago hasta sus manos que acariciaron el cuerpo ajeno de manera apasionada.

La dulce chica se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y acerco el cuello del chico con su mano tratando de profundizar el beso, el cual segundos después fue cortado por falta de aire.

Ambos con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos entrecerrados respirando agitadamente se quedaron viendo a los ojos tratando de llegar al alma del otro.

Adrien agarró dulcemente la barbilla de la diseñadora cerrando los ojos dispuesto a besarla de nuevo cuando la voz por el micrófono interrumpió ese momento tan íntimo.

—Ultima llamada a Adrien Agreste — retumbó por todo el estadio.

Bufando con exasperación, soltó despacio la barbilla de su hermosa compañera y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Que tengas suerte... te amo — murmuró a penas la azabache estando aún aturdida por el beso recibido anteriormente.

Adrien sonrió levemente avanzando hacia ella colocando un último pico en sus labios susurrando un "Gracias" para correr hacia el estadio hacia su próxima batalla de esgrima.

La azabache con el corazón latiendo a mil, tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos rememorando cada segundo de ese beso compartido con el Agreste que le había dejado los labios cosquilleando con un agradable calor.

Puso una mano en su pecho como para calmar a su alocado corazón y salió para sentarse en las escalinatas a apoyar a su novio junto con Alya, Nino y sus padres, quienes traían un enorme letrero en el cual se leían las palabras "Vamos Adrien, gánales" y sin mencionar a Nino y Alya gritando a todo pulmón el nombre del chico, a lo cual las personas los veían raro.

Rodando los ojos se inmiscuyó en medio de la multitud que había asistido al evento y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amado que ya había comenzado a luchar con su contrincante, más animado que nunca al escuchar a su adorable novia, a sus suegros y a sus amigos apoyándolo.

Ahora tenía mayores motivos para ganar y enorgullecer a cada uno de ellos.

Con una sonrisa que no fue vista por el público debido al casco, desenvainó la espada del chico y tocó su pecho con su florete para obtener el último punto que los desempataría.

—¡Touche!

La multitud dió gritos de júbilo incluidos los padres de la chica y sus amigos, quienes bajaron rápidamente a felicitar al ganador.

Tom le dió al chico un abrazo rompe costillas que le sacó el aire, luego Sabine con delicadeza tomó al chico de los hombros y le dio un cálido abrazo maternal.

Luego su novia se colgó de su cuello y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios que correspondió de inmediato.

Nino palmeo amistosamente la espalda de su amigo y Alya choco las palmas haciendo la señal de la Victoria.

Los padres de la chica los invitaron a todos a su casa a una cena para celebrar la victoria del muchacho, y después de pedirle permiso a Nathalie quién a duras penas aceptó, todos salieron rumbo a la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien y Marinette se quedaron un poco más atrás caminando tomados de la mano y con la chica arrimándose al hombro del oji-verde. Ambos pensando en que no podían ser más afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro.

**...**

**Una historia corta Adrienette espero les guste, es algo viejita también pero quería compartirla con ustedes. ¡Gracias por leer mis obras! ¡Los quiero a todos! **


End file.
